


A Nightmare of a Chatfic

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Cussing, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gen, I'm Sorry, Logic | Logan Sanders is So Done, Mild Sexual Content, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Patton creates a Discord chat for the Mind Palace, and it goes about as well as you might suspect.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made with a wonderful [Discord skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470) created by Heterochromia_Mars! Warning: if you don't read with the Work Skin on, I cannot guarantee this will look right.

  
# general  
  


Popstar  
testing, testing, did this work?   


* * *

Logan  
Did _what_ work?  


* * *

why.  
pat, pls tell me you’re deleting this asap  


* * *

TheBossMan  
i’m sorry, why is there a discord chat _inside my head???_

* * *

Snake BitchTM thanks! i hate it  


* * *

Darkest Edgiest Boi  
can we make a nsfw chat??? like, NOW???  


* * *

TheBossMan  
NO  


* * *

why.  
no!  


* * *

Snake BitchTM  
_yes,_ of _course_ we will  


* * *

Darkest Edgiest Boi  
:(  


* * *

TheBossMan  
this is going to be a nightmare...  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning time: I upped the rating from "Teen" to "Mature" just because...well...my Discord experiences plus Remus equals a wild, inappropriate time. You have been warned.

  
# general  
  


Darkest Edgiest Boi  
hey. hey dee. D-C. my man. my snake. dee. deceit! @snek boi!!! respond!!!  


* * *

Snake BitchTM  
f*ck off  


* * *

Darkest Edgiest Boi  
send nudes  


* * *

Snake BitchTM  
f*ck. off!  


* * *

why.  
dear god make it stop  


* * *

Darkest Edgiest Boi  
send nudes send nudes send nudes send nudes!!! Send nudes snakey boi!  


* * *

Snake BitchTM  
http://gofuckyourself.com/heres-your-nudes.jpg  
  


* * *

Darkest Edgiest Boi  
that’s not what i want!  


* * *

Snake BitchTM  
why not? i think it’s a rather flattering photo of me  


* * *

Darkest Edgiest Boi  
i want to see the enis  


* * *

why.  
this is why i don’t regret moving out and no longer talking to you guys  


* * *

TheBossMan  
remus, no nsfw in the chat  


* * *

Darkest Edgiest Boi  
but there’s no nsfw chat for me to be _in!_  


* * *

TheBossMan  
because _we don’t want nsfw in the chat!_ logan, tell them  


* * *

Logan  
Please don’t drag me into this.  


* * *

TheBossMan  
logan, _tell them_  


* * *

Logan  
We are not sending any sort of nudity in the chat.  


* * *

TheBossMan  
_thank_ you.  


* * *

Darkest Edgiest Boi  
okay, no nsfw, but can i show off my booty shorts?  


* * *

why.  
for the love of all that is holy, _NO YOU CANNOT_  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated if they aren't hate. If you want to say this sucks, I _know_ why you think that but I put a lot of coding into this and I'm too stubborn to not post it.


End file.
